


Fièvre canine

by mapleprincess



Series: Les chroniques de Seto et Katsuya [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom Kaiba Seto, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dorks in Love, Insults, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleprincess/pseuds/mapleprincess
Summary: Seto a beau traiter son fiancé de clébard, une fois qu'ils sont seuls dans la chambre de Katsuya, le petit toutou n'est pas celui qu'on croit.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Les chroniques de Seto et Katsuya [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875127





	Fièvre canine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> Oof ça faisait un bail que j'avais pas posté ici... Et encore plus longtemps depuis que j'ai posté en français pour la dernière fois...   
> Bref, j'ai dépoussiéré mes deck box et me suis remise aux tournois yugioh fin juillet, et j'ai réinstallé Duel Links, donc je suis retombée dans le fandom... et le Puppy/Violetshipping étant mon OTP absolu de ce fandom j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de pas trop prise de tête sur eux pour me remettre tranquillement à l'écriture, j'espère que ça vous plaira !
> 
> Je suis plus à l'aise avec les noms originaux donc ce sont ceux que j'utilise :)   
> La fic se passe quelques années après la fin de l'anime ! 
> 
> Ah, et j'aime bien interpréter Kaiba et Jounouchi comme tous les deux switch, et comme j'ai vu peu de fics avec Jounouchi en top je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion !! J'avais une idée trash en tête à la base mais bon on verra ça une prochaine fois !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

"Mmmmh- aaah..."

L'air de la chambre de Katsuya est moite, empli de la chaleur lourde qu'amène la fin du mois de juillet. La température de la pièce est à la limite du supportable, loin de la tiédeur confortable des appartements de Seto où les deux amants ont l'habitude de se retrouver ; mais cela ne freine en rien les ardeurs du couple, et les gémissements de plaisir de Seto ponctuent chaque coup de rein de Katsuya, qui s'enivre de leur mélodie lascive.

"Hhhh- plus vite !" 

Un sourire mutin au coin des lèvres, Katsuya s'exécute, accélérant la cadence erratique de ses mouvements de hanche tandis que sa main droite quitte le matelas pour venir s'enrouler autour de l'érection larmoyante de son amant. Lorsque ses doigts humides de sueur et de pré-éjaculat commencent à aller et venir le long de la verge, les poignets de Seto se mettent à frémir, mais ils ne vacillent pas et continuent à le maintenir à quatre pattes, les genoux enfoncés dans un drap collant. 

"Tu aimes ça, Seto ?  
\- À ton a-aaaah-avis, clébard- mmh !" 

La main de Katsuya qui cajolait le désir de Seto quitte son poste pour venir se coller contre la bouche du brun, tandis que Katsuya appuie davantage son torse contre le dos de Seto, laissant sa peau bronzée frotter contre celle, diaphane, de son amant, leur transpiration atténuant la friction discrètement et délicieusement douloureuse ainsi occasionnée. Satisfait des soupirs alanguis qu'il sent résonner contre ses doigts, Katsuya libère les lèvres de Seto et pose sa main sur son épaule, laissant ses ongles s'y enfoncer un peu, exactement de la manière qu'il sait que son fiancé aime. Le jeune homme se délecte du grognement de douleur et de félicité de Seto, qu'il récompense d'un baiser sur la nuque. Puis la bouche du blond se faufile jusqu'à l'oreille gauche de Seto, et Katsuya en mordille le lobe avant de murmurer :

"Qui tu traites de clébard, hmm ? Alors que t'es à quatre pattes dans mon lit, pendant que je te baise par derrière...   
\- L-la ferme, ngh-aaaah !" 

Ils ont beau être passé du stade d'ennemis à celui d'amis puis d'amants il y a déjà quelques années, Seto et Katsuya aiment à ramener durant leurs ébats cette animosité électrique qui a caractérisé leur relation pendant si longtemps ; mais ce qui confinait à une tension désagréable est désormais un jeu dont ils se délectent. Aussi, Katsuya ne peut s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il change l'angle que son corps forme avec celui de Seto avant de reprendre ses coups de rein, atteignant un point bien particulier et si sensible de l'intimité du brun. 

"Mmmh, j'adore t'entendre gémir comme ça…" le blond halète tandis que Seto ne peut retenir un glapissement d'extase. "Et j'adore être le seul à te voir comme ça, tout le monde pense que t'es un genre de statue froide et - aaaaah - au-dessus des pulsions qu'un clébard comme moi peut avoir..."

À mesure qu'il parle, Katsuya continue les allers-retours qui frappent à chaque fois contre la prostate de son amant, réduisant Seto au silence ; ivre de plaisir, le brun ne parvient plus à insulter celui qu'il aime tant, ses pensées embrumées d'une jouissance qui croît à chaque coup de rein de Katsuya, à chaque baiser que son fiancé laisse sur sa nuque. Katsuya, de son côté, se délecte de ces moments où il peut se vanter d'être la seule personne au monde capable de réduire Seto Kaiba au silence. 

"Mais moi, je te connais, Seto - aaah - je sais que t'es aussi accro à moi que je le suis à toi, putain- que tu peux être une vraie chienne en chaleur...  
\- Mmmh, hhaah !"

Le jeune homme aux yeux d'azur tente de protester, mais la manière qu'ont les dents de Katsuya de fondre sur son cou et d'en mordiller la peau déjà couverte de suçons lui fait oublier ce qu'il veut dire, et il se contente de grogner en bougeant ses hanches, impatient que le blond le pénètre encore plus profondément, qu'il achève de remplacer les angoisses et les préoccupations qui encombrent toujours son esprit hors de ces moments de passion effrénée qu'il partage avec Katsuya par un brouillard euphorisant, que son amant le couvre de baisers et lui parle crûment jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus que son nom sur les lèvres.

"Oh putain, c'est trop bon !" Katsuya ne peut s'empêcher de gémir, sentant une tension familière commencer à se nouer dans son bas-ventre. 

Sa main quitte l'épaule de Seto, où elle laisse des sillons d'un rouge qui contraste si bien avec la pâleur de sa peau, pour revenir cajôler la virilité de son fiancé. Cette fois, loin des caresses langoureuses qu'il a prodiguées à son amant un peu plus tôt, Katsuya manœuvre son poignet erratiquement, impatient d'amener Seto jusqu'à l'orgasme qu'il attend tant, encouragé par les râles du brun où se mêlent son nom et des mots sans aucun sens.

"Si tu pouvais te voir, t'es tellement beau, Seto- mmh !" Katsuya halète, toujours plus verbeux lorsque l'apex de sa jouissance approche. "Ton trou tout chaud et étroit alors que ça fait la je-sais-pas-combien-tième fois que je te prends, ta bite qui me réclame, ton corps parfait- j'en peux plus, faut que je te voie-"

Son corps lui crie d'agripper les épaules de Seto et de le retourner violemment avant de finir en lui, mais alors même qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de rudoyer son amant, l'amour infini qu'il porte à Seto aide Katsuya à aider presque délicatement le brun à se retourner sur le matelas, et lorsque son regard croise les yeux saphirs embrumés de désir et d'adoration de Seto, il est à deux doigts de perdre la tête.  
Les bras de son fiancé s'enroulent autour du cou de Katsuya, l'attirant à lui, leurs torses s'unissant alors que leurs lèvres se lancent dans un combat féroce dont ils sortent tous deux gagnants, échangeant un baiser violent et empli de tout l'amour qu'ils n'arrivent pas toujours à exprimer par les mots.

"Je vais venir-" le blond prévient après avoir quitté à regrets la bouche tendre de Seto. Il ne peut réfréner un sourire complice et pervers, soudainement empli d'un élan vulgairement prolixe et torride. "Tu... tu veux que je vienne en toi ? Que je te remplisse avec mon foutre, comme... comme la chienne en chaleur que tu es ?  
\- K-Katsu-" l'autre parvient à articuler, le visage rougissant d'embarras et d'une pointe de colère.

Katsuya ne peut étouffer un petit rire. Il sait à quel point Seto aime quand il laisse libre cours à son inspiration et à sa vulgarité durant leurs ébats, quand bien même le brun à du mal à l'admettre, y compris à lui-même - comme en témoigne l'accélération de ses coups de hanche. Il sait aussi que les échanges d'insultes sont un moyen bien à eux de se montrer leur affection - Seto ne se prive pas pour le traiter de "salope" et autres "catin" quand il se sent d'humeur plus dominante.

"Allez, ma petite pute - mmh - demande-moi gentiment." Katsuya ronronne presque, ralentissant le rythme de ses coups de rein pour ne pas jouir immédiatement, accélérant au contraire les va-et-vient de sa main qui masturbe Seto.  
"... Kattsun, jouis en moi !" Seto finit par lâcher lorsqu'il comprend que c'est la seule manière dont il pourra faire reprendre à Katsuya les mouvements de hanche dont il a tant besoin.

Seto Kaiba obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, Katsuya est bien forcé de le reconnaître, et il récompense l'obéissance de son amant en recommencant à le pénétrer à un rythme qui leur fait perdre la tête et les noie dans une mer d'euphorie.

"Je v-viens, Seto !" Katsuya crie presque.

Seto l'attire à lui en un nouveau baiser auquel tous deux s'accrochent comme si leur vie en dépendait, et alors que leurs langues s'enroulent et se caressent avec une ferveur désespérée, Katsuya jouit, sa semence emplissant l'intimité de son fiancé. La sensation si honteusement perverse et délicieuse mène Seto à son propre orgasme, et il vient, les rubans blancs de son extase maculant les doigts de Katsuya.

Il y a un instant de flottement, où les amants sont seuls au monde, leurs cœurs battants au même rythme de leur passion, où plus rien ne compte à par la présence de l'autre, son odeur, son corps, son regard-

Et puis Katsuya sourit de son sourire si puéril et solaire, et il essuie ses doigts couverts du sperme de Seto sur les draps humides de son lit.

"C'est répugnant, Katsuya." Seto grogne en fronçant les sourcils, son torse se soulevant et s'abaissant encore rapidement.   
"Bah... je comptais les laver demain de toute façon. J'ai qu'à lancer... une machine ce soir." le blond répond en haussant les épaules, le souffle encore court. "Et je te signale... que t'as la même chose dans ton cul."

Seto plisse les yeux, une moue hautaine sur le visage. 

"La ferme... sale clebs."

Katsuya rit avant de déposer un baiser malicieux au coin des lèvres de son amant. Seto ne peut s'empêcher de lui sourire à son tour, contaminé par l'enthousiasme dont son partenaire fait toujours preuve après la jouissance. Et lorsque le blond enroule la main autour de sa propre verge et esquisse un mouvement de retrait, Seto s'empresse de lui donner une tape sur la main.

"Reste." ordonne-t-il, et Katsuya peut voir la vulnérabilité de son amant derrière le masque froid qui a commencé à réapparaître.  
"Bien sûr." le blond acquiesce en s'allongeant délicatement au-dessus de Seto, qui s'empresse de serrer celui qu'il aime tant contre lui, s'enivrant de la sensation lascive et si intime de sentir Katsuya enfoui en lui tandis qu'il laisse ses doigts fins jouer avec les cheveux blonds, une douce torpeur commençant à s'emparer des deux amants. 

"Je resterai aussi longtemps que tu voudras, Seto."

**Author's Note:**

> Hum j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Alala ces deux là... je les aime tellement T_T ils ont tellement à s'apporter si seulement ils arrêtaient de s'insulter d'eux secondes !!!  
> J'écrirai sûrement plus de Puppy/Violet shipping dans le futur hehe ~ mais le prochain OS NSFW que je pense écrire sera pour un autre pairing avec Jounouchi mais beaucoup, BEAUCOUP plus rare... suspense...
> 
> Ah et j'ai écrit ça sur mon portable donc désolée pour les fautes et coquilles, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !


End file.
